


Breathless

by lostrabbit



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cussing, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostrabbit/pseuds/lostrabbit
Summary: "...ravage me like a beast, savor my skin, leave me breathless."Where Jaehyuk finds an interesting list about their zodiac sign and he wanted to test THAT one particular item in the list with Asahi
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Treasure debuts in my ao3 account~ Yey! I can't believe my first one is going to be a Jaesahi and not Mashikyu and that it's going to be this genre. I've been coerced by my friends to write this lol. joke~ This is actually a challenge made for myself. I hope you enjoy reading. ^^

"And...Done!" 

Asahi exclaims, clicks his mouse for one last time, and pushes his swivel chair away from his working table. He rotates on his chair as he stretches his arms like a cat and comfortably rests his head at its backrest. He has been working on a new song for hours and he thinks it's time to give himself a good rest.

_It's about time for him to enter my room...in 3...2...1._

Asahi snorts because just like it's on cue, Jaehyuk opens the door and calls his nickname sweetly, "Hi-kun~"

He is getting used to Jaehyuk barging in his room right when he finishes his work, can Jaehyuk sense when he's done? But it actually doesn't matter, he loves it every time he does — Jaehyuk has become his rest. That is, if Jaehyuk doesn't decide to make him tired again today, doing, well, "things".

He wonders what interesting thing his boyfriend found this time.

"Sahi! Have you seen this list?" Jaehyuk asks, excitedly showing the screen of his phone to Asahi.

 _Dating a Leo_ is on the screen, "always keeps it real, won't fake a vibe, down for new experiences, hypes your insecure ass up, can kiss you for hours, encourages you to follow your dreams, can be playful and silly...they do be insulting you as a form of flirting doe," Asahi reads the list out loud without stopping as Jaehyuk nods along.

He raises his head to match Jaehyuk's eyes, "Okay, spit it out. What dumbness did your cute little brain brew this time?"

Jaehyuk puts the back of his hand near his mouth, eyes wide open as if he just realizes something amazing, "Whoah, Asahi. Did you just flirt with me?"

Asahi laughs, because how the hell did his boyfriend make such a conclusion. He does love teasing Jaehyuk a lot though, and yes, that's his way of flirting with his lover.

"Interesting," he blurts out.

Jaehyuk looks satisfied with his reaction, knowing that he successfully got his attention. Jaehyuk finds an empty chair, moves it really close to Asahi and sits down. There's that mischievous whisker smile on his face again that Asahi loves.

"There's one thing I want to confirm," Jaehyuk says and points out one particular item on the list, "This."

 _Can kiss you for hours_. Asahi silently reads. He raises his head again to see Jaehyuk's face and his lover is already pursing his lips. 

_Cute_. He thinks.

With lips still pursed, Jaehyuk explains, "Well, we're both a Leo so...don't you wonder how long we can go?"

Right. Both of them are a Leo. And it's not that they haven't actually kissed but they never deliberately tried to measure how long they do it. He just remembers he loves every moment of kissing Jaehyuk.

Jaehyuk bites and rolls his tongue around his already moist lips while waiting for Asahi to answer — like a beast waiting for the right timing to jump on its prey.

 _Hot_.

Asahi gulps, consciously or unconsciously, he also bites his own lips, thinking how he wants to have a taste of that smooth lumps of red too. But both of them are predators in this little game and he doesn't want to give in right away.

"I don't believe your personality can be determined by the stars," he answers. 

Jaehyuk pouts.

Asahi loves it when he pouts. Of course, Jaehyuk loves to pout on a daily basis, especially when he's taking a selca but Asahi cannot get enough of it. And he loves to see more, even if it means teasing Jaehyuk to his heart's content. One may think he's a little sadist but—

"Then, I wouldn't force you if you don't want to," Jaehyuk says, stands up and is about to go out of his room with slouch shoulders.

Asahi is surprised how Jaehyuk easily gives up and hurriedly pulls him by the wrist, making Jaehyuk stumble and land on his lap. Without missing a beat, he cups his lover's face and gives him a quick peck on the lips, he mutters, almost in a whisper, "I didn't say I won't do it though."

Jaehyuk wraps his arms around Asahi's neck and gives him a quick peck too.

"Oh. I think I won," Jaehyuk says, waving the screen of the phone to Asahi, showing that he already started the timer. And estimating when it started, it is around the time Jaehyuk stood up earlier — Jaehyuk already knows he's going to give in.

"You got me," Asahi says, admitting defeat.

"I'll have you under me later because you lost," Jaehyuk declares, closing the distance of their lips again.

He can only hum in agreement to his boyfriend's declaration with Jaehyuk already blocking his lips. He already gets a fair share of being the top anyway. And this is why he cannot be just a sadist, because he loves getting dominated just the same.

A smile breaks out from Asahi while Jaehyuk plays on his lips, thinking how his boyfriend already knows where this little experiment of theirs is going. And maybe that is really his goal but Asahi pretends he's ignorant of Jaehyuk's ploys. He enjoys it anyway, how Jaehyuk finds different ways to get him in the mood.

Jaehyuk shifts his position to face Asahi, spreads his legs, and rests them on the armrests of his chair on both sides while still continuing to nibble on his lips, "This is more comfortable."

_Oh. It sure is._

"... and more sensual," Asahi completes Jaehyuk's sentence, holding Jaehyuk by the waist so he will not fall. He might have felt his own member get a little hard, getting rubbed by Jaehyuk's plump peaches while they are kissing.

Ah. The kiss. Right. He is suddenly concentrated at the lower part of his body that he forgets to enjoy the sensation for a moment. Jaehyuk's soft lips brushing his, gently sucking and licking his upper lips before he moves to the plumpier bottom then moving back to his mouth again where their tongues meet. 

He licks the inside of Jaehyuk's mouth, exploring every nook and cranny that the tip of his tongue can reach, he must have reached Jaehyuk's uvula which makes Jaehyuk gag a bit before it follows with a moan. Jaehyuk's tongue repeatedly goes back and forth from his mouth as he sucks it in, a teaser of what they'll be doing later and Asahi gets more excited.

Both of them moan as their salivas mix, and they feel the roughness of their tongue, the temperature of each other inside their mouths. His hair gets messier with the kiss as Jaehyuk's hand runs through it, tugging it gently but firmly, while getting heated up. 

Jaehyuk's body slowly moves in waves with the rhythm of their hearts, not realizing he is dry humping him, how Asahi loves it when he slowly gets aroused.

_But it isn't enough._

He wants to feel him skin to skin, for every nerve of their body to connect and send signals to their brain until he can't think anymore and forget to breathe. His hand fumbles under Jaehyuk's shirt and he touches Jaehyuk's back with his large cold hands, Jaehyuk's back arches with the sudden chill and he lets out a moan.

"Ya! You…" it's not much of a nag to stop as Jaehyuk's voice is hitched, ragged, it's more of an urge for him to continue because Jaehyuk is loving what he's doing and Asahi understands it perfectly so his hand slowly crawls in front of Jaehyuk's body, touching Jaehyuk's cute navel in the middle of his firm abs. "Oh. It seems like you're not missing your gym," Asahi teases.

"Ya-..ah.." Jaehyuk moans again, he cannot even argue because Asahi pinches both his nipples at the same time, leaving him weak. Jaehyuk's shirt is getting in the way so he removes it himself and lets Asahi have both his eyes and hands filled with the immaculate image of his perfect half-naked body.

_Ah. His boyfriend is so hot._

"You're so naughty," Jaehyuk utters under his breath. He thinks their experiment has long been forgotten by Jaehyuk and it has turned into a game of who will dominate who and looks like Jaehyuk won't let himself lose as he licks the dimple forming on Asahi's face when he smiles. 

Asahi trembles.

But Jaehyuk isn't done and proceeds to chomp Asahi's ear lobe. Oh, how it sends shivers down his spine. Jaehyuk knows his weak spot and now it's his turn to moan. Jaehyuk plays on his earrings with his tongue, enjoying the cold metal, before his tongue moves to explore the curves of his ears. 

"It tickles," Asahi giggles, flinching a bit at Jaehyuk's tongue, Jaehyuk stops and bit his lips and he just knows his boyfriend is not done savoring his skin because he moves to sniff his neck. He can feel Jaehyuk's warm breath over his skin and his temperature rises, he can almost feel the warm liquid in his body on its way out but it gets interrupted when Jaehyuk suddenly pulls away, making Asahi disappointed and craving for more. He wants his boyfriend to ravage him like a beast, savor his skin, and leave him breathless more than he already does.

"Ah. I can't do it where it can be seen," Jaehyuk utters. Right, they still have an image to protect and they need to keep these passionate adventures a secret to everyone.

 _Ah. So that's why he stops_. Asahi thinks and he readily removes his shirt too. Now both of them are half-naked, the color of their skin shines under the orange mood light of Asahi's room. He just knows Jaehyuk is loving what he's seeing because he can spot that whisker smile of his again. Jaehyuk makes a victorious grin before he approaches Asahi's bare skin again and utters, "Now, we're even."

Jaehyuk sucks the skin on his clavicle and leaves a mark. He travels to his shoulder and leaves another, Asahi moans with every spot Jaehyuk visits on his body when Jaehyuk stops again,"I can't reach down," he says in pout, Jaehyuk's position right now won't allow him and he added, "...and my hips are getting numb in this position."

Asahi laughs, how can his boyfriend be so clumsily cute in the middle of what they are doing right now, and he thinks he just loves him more.

"Then, do me on my bed," Asahi raises his head, kisses Jaehyuk's neck, and wraps his arms around Jaehyuk's waist.

"How? Are you going to lift me up?" Jaehyuk's eyes brightens, anticipating his next move because both of them know how physically weak he actually is.

Asahi smirks and confidently answers, "Nope."

Then he kicks the ground a bit harder to propel his chair until it's near the bed, now he only needs a tiny bit more strength to throw Jaehyuk to his bed. He crawls and hovers over Jaehyuk and says with a grin, "Aren't I smart?"

Jaehyuk smirks, wraps his arm around his neck and slightly lifts his body to whisper on Asahi, "You sure are, babe." 

Asahi grins, thinking Jaehyuk already forgets their discussion earlier when Jaehyuk suddenly flips him under, now Jaehyuk is the one hovering over him, "Hamada Asahi, we agreed that you'll be the one under me today. Don't cheat."

Asahi laughs and admits defeat once again, but he doesn't think much of the defeat as he is able to hear Jaehyuk utter his full name. His boyfriend is sexy when he does it in his smooth and rough voice.

Jaehyuk reaches for the drawer near his bed, knowing precisely where Asahi hides his stack of condoms and lube.

"I really love doing it here. You're always prepared," Jaehyuk comments.

"Well, I don't know when you'll come barging next time."

Asahi pulls his boyfriend's pants down and so does Jaehyuk with his, soon all their clothes are messily laying on the floor and they become two naked bodies inside the dimly lit room. Jaehyuk grins as he opens the tube of lube and lathers a generous amount on his hands, "Ready, babe?"

Asahi nods, a confident smile on his face but it doesn't take long until his face distorts with pleasure and his breathing becomes rough again with Jaehyuk's expert ministrations as he shoves a finger on his ass. Jaehyuk knows Asahi inside and out so he easily finds his prostate and gives it a gentle nudge, making Asahi scream in pleasure.

Jaehyuk inserts another finger and scissors his two fingers inside, "We have to loosen you up so it won't hurt."

Asahi moans.

 _How sweet_. Asahi thinks but Jaehyuk's finger won't satiate Asahi's thirst, he needs to be filled up to the brim so he pleads his lover, "J- Jaehyuk-ah, put it in…"

Jaehyuk smiles and kisses his forehead, then he goes down and showers him with butterfly kisses all over his body, staying a bit longer on his nipples and alternately sucking them. "...But I want to savour the taste of your skin more. Remember, a Leo can kiss for hours," he says with his beautiful smile while looking up at him, Asahi almost gets seduced to yield and lets Jaehyuk play with his body some more.

But Asahi won't give in easily and he hisses like a cat, "Oi. Are you teasing me right now?"

"No, I'm flirting with you," Jaehyuk grins.

Asahi glares and grabs Jaehyuk's already hard shaft. He rubs it up and down and Jaehyuk goes weak on top of him and moans. Asahi threatens, "Fuck me now or I'll be the one fucking you…"

Asahi cannot really stand his playful boyfriend sometimes or maybe he just can't take how he is about to come with only Jaehyuk's long and slender fingers and kisses doing him.

"You're so sexy when you're angry, do you know that?" Jaehyuk comments and rips a sachet of condom using his mouth. And that looks extremely hot.

"Flip over for me, babe, and raise your hip."

Asahi does as told and raises his hips, Jaehyuk holds both his bums and spreads his hole, "Ahhh...how come you're beautiful no matter what angle?"

Asahi is embarrassed imagining Jaehyuk's eyes closely inspecting his hole and he feels his cock twitch, "Shut it and put it in."

But Asahi has a Leo for a boyfriend and of course, Jaehyuk doesn't obey immediately but slips his hand in front of Asahi and squeezes the tip of his cock, "I can't be the only one feeling good."

His large hands completely wraps Asahi's shaft and he plays with his cock until pre-cum dribbles down, staining his blankets, and another round of moans from Asahi to go with it.

"O- Oi..." Asahi utters, voice weak in the midst of ecstasy, clutching the sheet and biting the cover of his pillow. 

"I can't have you coming before me," Jaehyuk says after feeling Asahi getting wet from his touch and shoves his own cock inside Asahi without warning.

"Ah!" Asahi screams, his insides getting messed up by Jaehyuk's thick long rod and molding itself with it. He feels Jaehyuk's cock throbs inside him. It's hot and thick.

"Oops, sorry...did I surprise you?" Jaehyuk stops, worrying that he might hurt him. He holds Asahi's belly and a bump is sticking out, "It's because you're so thin Asahi, look, mine's sticking out "

But Asahi's head has already gone haywire and can't process Jaehyuk's words, all he can think of is he wants to get fucked. He clutches the sheets even tighter and says under his uneven breath, "Fuck. I don't care. Don't stop…"

Jaehyuk laughs and picks up his pace, pulling in and out, going faster with every entry inside. Pounding him without mercy. Asahi cries and repeatedly screams his name. Asahi loves it, getting roughly handled by Jaehyuk.

Fuck, he's really so good at fucking him.

"I'm coming, Jaehyuk-ah."

"Me too."

Their rythym gets even faster until both of them cannot handle it anymore.

"Ah!" both of them scream and find release at the same time. Jaehyuk lays on top of him and hugs him from behind, Asahi turns his head and meets him with another round of soft kisses, "You're the best, babe."

"You are too."

They clean up the mess they made in his room after.

"Sahi, I'm going to sleep here," Jaehyuk says, laying beside him.

"What about the timer?" Asahi reminds him.

But Jaehyuk just hugs him and answers, "Ah. So tired. I don't want to get up."

Asahi snorts, now that Jaehyuk got what he wants, he doesn't even care about why he went to his room in the first place anymore. But whatever, he doesn't care, all he knows is he had a good sex with his boyfriend again, he gently kisses his forehead and says, "I love you."

Jaehyuk hums and kisses his cheeks, "Me too."

Asahi is also about to close his eyes when they hear a knock on his door.

"Hyung!" Junghwan says from the other side of the door.

"Ung. Hwannie?" Asahi replies from inside his room, not bothering to get up to open the door for Junghwan.

"Are you still busy? Let's play."

"Sorry, Hwannie, hyung is tired right now. Maybe next time."

"Oh. Okay."

Asahi can hear dejection from Junghwan's voice as he hears him walk away from his door, "Poor, Hwannie. He always comes at the wrong timing."

Then he remembers how Jaehyuk always comes after he's done composing a song so he turns to Jaehyuk and asks, "How do you always come at the right timing?"

"Me? I just come in when I can't hear music in your room anymore," Jaehyuk says nonchalantly and hugs him to sleep.

Oh? The sound from his room can be heard from outside?

Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's my first time writing explicit content so...hope you look at my first attempt kindly. Your comments are highly appreciated, let me know if I did this properly and if I should write more of this genre, and if you enjoyed it of course. xD Maybe put in what I should try next too ^^


End file.
